Eternity
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: FLUFFY! *fluffs up story* ...Yami is thinking dark thoughts at night, thinking about past battles and the battles to come. Yuugi comes and tells him what eternity actually is...and a secret. YAOI Yami/Yuugi


Eternity 

By: Neko-chan

A/N: Anyway, it is VERY rare that I write yaoi/shounen-ai, but I think that Yami and Yuugi would make a kawaii yaoi couple. Also, I LOVE fluff...but most of the Y/Y fics that I have read are angst. And Neko-chan no likes angst.

Yami: But you have angst fics, Neko-chan... *raises eyebrow*

*BONKS* Shut up!!! ^_^ ANYway, I hope you enjoy this short piece of fluff! Remember, all of you yaoi writers out there: Fluff=GOOD. Angst=BAD. *kawaii smile*

Yami: *mutters* Baka...

Bakura: *raises eyebrow* For once, Pharaoh, I agree with you.

-.-;; Stupid yamis and their criticism and cynicism...

Disclaimer: Neko-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. She never has and she never will. She wouldn't mind owning Yami, Yuugi, Seto, Ryou, and Bakura...but, then again, who wouldn't? *kawaii smile* ^_^

WARNING: This story contains yaoi/shounen-ai. If you don't like slash, then please don't read it. If you flame me saying that you hate yaoi and you didn't know that this was yaoi, then I will point to the warning and the author's note. The point of all that? I'll make you look like an idiot. ^_^ Other than that, I hope you enjoy this (short) fic! Yami/Yuugi

  
  


The room was cloaked in darkness, shadows deepening the corners into dark pits of abyss. All was silent and the room was empty--except for one person. He sat on the window sill, staring out into the night and the stars beyond. He was tall and his crimson eyes were as dark as the shadows surrounding him.

The door to the hallway slowly opened and a cheerful face poked his head into the darkness-filled room. Soft butter-yellow light illuminated the area around the doorwary, but didn't manage to penetrate the shadows deep within the bedroom. "Yami?" Yuugi asked softly. "What are you doing in there, Yami?"

Yami blinked, startled. He had been meditating about past battles and the duels to come. Turning to his hikari, Yuugi finally noticed just _how_ old Yami's eyes looked. "Is something wrong, Yami?" Yuugi asked. The smaller boy frowned--Yami had been so quiet lately, as if he was lost in his own dark world.

"Nothing's wrong, aibou," Yami answered just as quietly. "I'm just...thinking."

"About what, Yami?" Yuugi asked as he made his way further into the room. He knew that if Yami wanted to talk about it, he would. And if he didn't...Yuugi wouldn't press the issue. They understand each other the way no one else was ever able to.

The Pharaoh sighed and glanced away from Yuugi, staring up into the spaces between the stars. "I was just thinking about the past...the future. How the empty spaces between stars point towards eternity."

"I don't understand, Yami..."

"The spaces between stars are empty, Yuugi. There is nothing there. And if there is nothing there, then there has to be eternity. When there is an absence of something, then there is a vacuum. And where there's a vacuum, there's eternity. Black holes are one example. The spaces between stars is another."

Yuugi thought about this for a minute, then smiled gently and poked Yami in the side. "You're wrong, Yami," he told his darker side. "It's not true." Yuugi smiled brightly at Yami, trying to show the dark one that he meant nothing bad about telling Yami that he was wrong.

"Yuugi?"

The younger man continued: "Black holes and the spaces between the stars are bits and pieces of eternity, but they're not eternity itself. There are two things that make up eternity, Yami." Yuugi seemed to go a little bit off-topic and said, "Did you know that before I met you, I didn't really have any friends? Anzu, Jou, and Honda are really great and all, but...they just don't understand the way that you do. Kaiba kinda understands, but not really. Ryou would be the only one that comes close to understanding, but that's because he has Bakura. You understand, Yami. You understand what no one else has been able to."

"What's that, Yuugi?" Yami gave Yuugi his full attention, tracing the shape of the younger man's face in the moonlight with his dark eyes.

"ME. You understand _me._ And that's why I think that eternity is made up of two things. It isn't empty, like you say. Eternity is life, because there will always BE life. And eternity is love. You can never destroy love. Even death cannot touch it, Yami. Love transcends all."

"Oh?"

"Yes. And... Yami...I don't really know how to say this, but...I love you," Yuugi whispered softly. "I know that you will be disgusted with me, but I think that honesty should come first between us. I've put off saying it for a long time. It's true...I love you."

Yami smiled up at the stars and then leaned down, his lips brushing against Yuugi's ear. "Well, since you say that honesty should come first between us, I've been lying to you and to myself for a very long time, Yuugi. I love you, too, Yuugi."

Yuugi smiled happily and leaned his head against Yami's arm. "I knew you did, Yami. I've always known you have. Just like you knew that I've always loved you."

Yami smiled back and leaned down once again, pressing his lips against Yuugi's pale cheek. "Aibou..."

"Yes, Yami?"

"About eternity... I think that you're right."


End file.
